happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheCoolWikiDude/My Own Episode 3
I figured that I make an episode about getting stuck in a tree. Limb Limbo Starring Pop & Cub Featuring Cuddles, Sniffles, and Toothy Appearances by Lumpy, Handy, Petunia, Giggles and Russell with Generic Tree Friends (Lumpy will not die, he will be in half) Pop and Cub are in the woods going on a Nature Hike with Cuddles Sniffles and Toothy. Cub wanders off from the group to a small bush but Pop stops him and spanks him by pulling his diaper down and smacking his rear end. They rejoin the group to resume their hike. As soon as the hike is over, Cub crawls and climbs up a big oak tree. Pop freaks out and runs after him. Cub is seen on a branch Pop climbs up to save his son but end up stranded with him as he looks down. Pop notices a splinter in his hand and pulls it out. Cub slips off the branch above Pop and falls only to have a stick catching him by his diaper to Cub's delight and Pop's dismay. Now the two of them need to be rescued. Days go by and no one will save them. Pop is forced to eat bugs on the big oak tree One day Pop smells poo poo from Cub's diaper and reaches for the diaper bag just as the stick holding Cub by the diaper breaks and Cub lands in Pop's lap. After the change is done Pop finds the stick and forces Cub to play with it while he calls for help. Cuddles smelling the odor from Cub's diaper climbs up to try and get them down but a branch knocks him out and he falls to the ground splattering all over the grass in a mess of blood and bones. Handy notices this and laughs at the dead body and walks away. Lumpy comes with an ax and sees the two of them in need of help. Petunia walks over as Lumpy tries to cut the oak tree down but ends up severing his lower half causing Petunia to call 911. Giggles and Russell have the ambulance ready for Lumpy and they head to the hospital. Generic Tree Friends tries to help Pop and Cub from their peril. But all of them fail due to falling to their deaths or sliced by jagged edges on the tree. Help has arrived for Pop and Cub as Sniffles and Toothy have a helicopter to rescue the two and send them to safety. Later at home, Pop and Cub soothe their pain from their peril on the tree with pain pills as they watch a tv show about lumberjacks. Pop and Cub later eat some macaroni and cheese as the episode closes. Moral: "Plant a garden and plan a tree!" Deaths: Cuddles dies when he hits his head on a big branch sending him to ground splattering blood and bones all the place. Generic Tree Friends die from falling to their deaths while others get cut by sharp jagged edged on the big oak tree. Injuries: Pop gets a splinter in his hand while climbing up the tree. Lumpy severs his lower half while trying to cut the tree down. No Comments Please. Category:Blog posts